Episode 8036 (9th January 2013)
Plot Simon's upset at the thought of Leanne moving to Leeds. Leanne explains that she hopes he'll go with her. Jason agrees to clear out the gutters at No.7 for Sunita. Whilst he's on the roof he notices a couple of slates missing and offers to fix those too. Peter forbids Leanne from taking Simon to live in Leeds but she refuses to listen. Lloyd has a go at Sophie for putting Jenna's job at risk. Sophie's perplexed until Lloyd reveals how Kevin has reported Jenna to her boss. Sophie's furious. Spotting Jason on the roof of No.7, Karl removes his ladders leaving him stranded. Leanne explains to Nick that she's moving away as she can't bear seeing him every day and knowing the hurt she's caused. Gail's delighted to hear that Leanne's moving to Leeds and tells Nick that he's best shut of her and can do so much better. Sunita finds Jason's ladders and returns them. She's furious with Karl who clearly drunk, tells her that he's heading back to The Flying Horse rather than listen to her rant. Dev points out to Sunita that Karl is making a fool of her. Jenna arrives in the Rovers and informs Lloyd and Mandy that she's been suspended from work. Lewis persuades Gail that given his track record with women, he'd like to take things slowly in the physical sense. Gail thinks that he's kind and caring. Hayley arrives from Palm Springs. Roy's thrilled to have her back. Hayley tells him how Sylvia milked her incapacity. Nick tells Leanne that despite everything he doesn't want her to leave. Leanne begs him to give her one more chance and marry her tomorrow. Karl arrives in the Rovers drunk. Stella shoves him in the back room with a pint of water. Sophie tries to talk to Jenna but she's angry and blames Sophie for jeopardising her job. Sophie's upset. Nick and Leanne announce they're getting married tomorrow. Stella's thrilled for them whilst Gail's furious and vows to boycott the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Karl Munro - John Michie *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Hayley Cropper since 3rd October 2012. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne makes plans for her future and tells Nick of her intention; Sophie is furious to learn Kevin has reported Jenna to her boss; Jason agrees to clear the gutters at No 7, but while he's on the roof, Karl sees an opportunity to play a prank; Lewis persuades Gail to take things slowly; and Roy is thrilled when Hayley returns to The Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,090,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes